


Hot Coffee (DMMd Anime Ep 9 insert)

by wantonwasting



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantonwasting/pseuds/wantonwasting
Summary: Koujaku pushed himself up out of bed with a grimace. It was dark, as always, outside his window, but even in Platinum Jail’s eternal night he knew he had been asleep for hours.





	Hot Coffee (DMMd Anime Ep 9 insert)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just wanted to write a little something for what I wished happened while Aoba was out with Clear in this week’s episode! I know next week’s episode will probably render it completely unreasonable but hey - this is the fun of week-by-week story updates!
> 
> Anyway, I hope this piece of silliness can cheer up anyone who was torn up by episode 9 too (✿´‿`)

Koujaku pushed himself up out of bed with a grimace. It was dark, as always, outside his window, but even in Platinum Jail’s eternal night he knew he had been asleep for hours. Countless hours. Reasoning that he had slept enough, and that noticing that the added hours of rest had done little to improve the weakness of his limbs, he thought it more than reasonable to get up - and he could not justify leaving Aoba alone here any longer. His head still ached and his heart felt a little tender, but that was what it was. Sleeping, it seemed, would fix neither.

Given what he had seen of Glitter so far, it should surely be outfitted with enough to make a cup of coffee, and he could decide what do to after that. He left Beni in sleep mode on his pillow; he did not want to hear any more remonstrations or consolations. With that, he took a quick shower, dressed in his jeans and sarashi, and left his room.

Heading downstairs, he was surprised to see an unfortunately familiar blond head resting on the back of the couch. He was surrounded by screens; on one, it looked to be a game featuring a cute rabbit character. On another, streams of data scrolled almost faster than it was possible to read. As Koujaku made his way down, the sounds of his footfalls on the stairs caused said blond head to turn around.

“So, you’re up, huh? I thought you’d died.”

“You.” Koujaku said. But the familiar flood of anger that he usually felt at the sight of the Rhymer’s expressionless face did not rush through him. Instead, he felt a strange kind of emptiness. That, combined with his weariness, put him in no mood to be abrasive. “When did you get here?”

“Days ago.” Noiz replied. If he was surprised at the somewhat civil tone Koujaku used, he did not show it, but rather almost seemed to mimic it; he was not looking for a fight either, it seemed.

“And Aoba is…?”

“Out. With Clear.”

“So that guy’s here too…” Koujaku said, voice trailing off. He rubbed his head gingerly, the towel-dried dampness of his hair wetting his fingers.

“Where is your AllMate?” Noiz asked.

“Upstairs.” Koujaku said. “Why?”

“No reason.” Noiz said, but he turned his attention back to the screens before him and added something.

Shrugging it off as some weirdness probably to do with Rhyme, Koujaku made his way to the kitchen. At the doorway, he stopped and turned back.

“Want anything, beansprout? Coffee?”

“I’m not a beansprout.” Noiz said, eyes narrowing. “But yes, coffee. Milk, no sugar.”

“Alright.” Koujaku said.

In the kitchen, Koujaku easily found what he needed. Much like a hotel, Glitter had been stocked with a small amount of instant tea and coffee, a carton of milk, a few bottles of soft drink, snack biscuits and some chocolate bars. As he waited for the jug to boil, he poked around in the other cupboards, but aside from some dishes and pans, there was nothing else to find.

The jug clicked, having reached the peak of its heating cycle. Koujaku set about making the coffees, though he was unsure what to make of the fact that he and the brat took theirs the same way. Finished, he returned everything to their rightful places and then picked up the cups.

At that moment, his right hand seized. The cup slipped from his weakened fingers, and onto the bench, breaking in half and spilling coffee across the bench and onto the floor.

Koujaku stared at it and clicked his tongue. But it was easily cleaned – thankfully he had left his kimono upstairs also – and within moments, the mess had been replaced with another freshly made coffee.

He massaged his hands before picking up the cups, this time careful to keep a tighter grip. Koujaku took the cups out the lounge room. He set one down on the table, closer to Noiz, and took a seat on the other couch. Noiz did not appear to have noticed, engrossed in the game on his Coil screen.

Even the first sip made Koujaku feel substantially better. Warm and just a little bitter, it revived him. With nothing else to focus on, he found himself watching Noiz. He, too, was dressed casually, without his typical gaudy clothes. It was a vast improvement; the hat – definitely the worst offender of the outfit – was thankfully absent. If nothing else, the brat had nice hair.

Koujaku watched as Noiz reached out and grabbed his cup – not by the handle, but by the cup itself, and picked it up.

Immediately, he dropped it with a hiss, the blank expression on his face replaced by one of pain.

As the cup shattered on the corner of the table, coffee spilling everywhere, Koujaku was reminded of his own accident earlier and laughed.

“What?” Noiz asked vehemently, a look in his eyes that could quite possibly kill.

“Nothing, nothing.” Koujaku said, waving a hand. “It’s just that I did that before in the kitchen too. You should be careful, you know. It’s hot.”

Noiz glared at him for a moment, but then his expression cleared. “I know.” He said, and added, “I felt it.”

“Good for you.” Koujaku said easily. “Are you going to clean it up?”

Noiz looked thoughtful for a moment, eyes fixed on Koujaku’s face. But rather than answering, he pushed to his feet. His Coil screens blinked out; and without them, the room seemed much quieter.

“I think there are towels in the linen closet by the stairs.” Koujaku said, but Noiz did not move towards the stairs. Instead, he walked around the table.

He was in Koujaku’s space before the Ribster could move. At the feeling of soft lips pressing against his own, every thought he could have had at that moment disappeared in a haze of white.

But the moment passed in a blink. Noiz straightened, eyes sliding to the side as though he was thinking.

“Hmmm.”

“Don’t ‘hm’ me!” Koujaku said. “What was that!?”

“A kiss.” Noiz said, and shrugged. “I just wanted to try it.”

“Why?”

“No reason.”

“…Was that your first kiss?” Koujaku asked.

“Don’t be stupid.” Noiz scoffed. “Why would you ask that?”

Koujaku smirked. “It just wasn’t very good, is all.”

“Oh? Think you can do better?”

“Definitely.”

“Prove it.”


End file.
